Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. One format for broadcasting digital television signals is defined by the Advanced Television Systems Committee for digital television transmission in a standard typically referred to as “ATSC.” The ATSC broadcast format is used for broadcasting digital television signals to fixed television receivers (e.g., home television sets). More recently, the Advanced Television Systems Committee has defined a new standard for broadcasting digital television that is suitable for reception by mobile and handheld television receivers, which is referred to as the “ATSC-M/H” standard.